ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Robo-Orion
A robotic doppleganger of Orion created by HATE to frame him. Appearance Robo-Orion resembles the original but has rings of metal pads around his waist, knees, ankles, wrists, elbows and shoulders. These have been painted over to help with the disguise. Profile *'Height': Same as Orion *'Weight': 50,000 tons *'Time Limi't: An hour if no energy attacks are used, fifteen minutes during extraneous exercise. Common use of energy attacks drains his reserves quickly. Body Features and Technology *'Fake Wiseman's Eye': A Wave-Motion cannon mounted in the robots head to replicate Orion's head beam. *'Fake Heart Stone': Armor plating made to resemble Orion's Heart Stone, It flashes when told to and guards the Main battery. *'Armor Plating Rings': The Rings on its joints are there for magnetic joints, these ease friction on joints and allow for the construction of so large a machine, they also increase the machine speed so it can fight on par with the speeds of other giants. *'Skin': Robo-Orion's skin is a special metal called Memory Plating, it returns to it proper shape so long as there is power. *'Galvanized Synthetic Muscles': Muscles of steel made from synthetic muscles that have been molecularly fused to suspension cable material, their alteration allows Robo-Orion to lift up his own weight and fight monsters but he cannot hope to lift up a monster. *'Energy Ejectors': On the tips of the fingers are energy dispensors which fire Wave Motion energy blasts. *'Wave Motion Particle Accelerators': An experimental technology, the only one created by HATE, panels open on the side of the arm, combining the technolgy of Ion Propulsion and normal Wave-Motion projectors to make a fake Ultra Beam. While able to kill the average monster, it is much weaker than Orion's Orion Blast which it was created to replicate. It is Robo-Orion most draining weapon. *'Impulse Generators': Located in the legs, they allow Robo-Orion to fly like Orion, but they are much slower compared to him. *'Cameras': Robo-Orion's eyes, they are high tech cameras and can also function as search lights and can see infra-red. *'Cockpit': Located in the machine's head, it is where the machine can be controlled by a human operator. *'Main Computer': Located in the upper chest the main computer has been programmed with recordings of Orion's fights. This allows the machine to fight like Orion when on auto-pilot and for HQ to order him about. *'Fake Orion Lines': These lines exist so Robo-Orion can be resupplied with energy by Microwaves from a satelite. Techniques/Attacks/Abilities *'Fake Orion Blast': A fake version of Orion's Orion Blast, it can kill a monster but is much weaker than Orion's attack, only leaving a deadly burn. *'Fake Charam Beam': A Wave Motion cannon from the Fake Wiseman's eye, it can pierce through monster flesh. *'Fake Orion Slash': Arc shaped bursts of energy from the Energy ejectors on Robo-Orion's Fingers. *'Flight': Robo-Orion can fly at the speed of modern fighter jets. *'Fake Orion Charge': Robo-Orion uses its Fake Orion Lines to be charged up by microwaves from a satelite, it appears as a bright light from its head. *'Fake Orion Flash': A bright flash of light from its eyes, it then uses this distraction to attack its opponent *'Fake Orion Shock': Robo-Orion can electrocute with a touch. *'Fake Orion Circle Barrier': Using the Wave Motion Particle Accelerators. Robo Orion can make a makeshift EM shield to help rebel energy attacks. While it reduces energy attacks, beams like monster and Ultra Beams can over power it and it is useless against physical attacks. * Fake Berserk: An attempt to mimic, Orion's berserk mode. The Electronic paint changes to matches Orion's red form as all limiters are removed on the robot and it actively uses Fake Orion Charge. While more powerful than before, it strength still fails to compare to the real Orion and History Construction on this machine started before Orion first appeared, but after his battle with Bahumut the project was moved to be a duplicate from him. Using information from a spy in STAR the machine was built to replicate Orion's attacks and abilities, however many of them are obviously beyond man's ability to replicate. The robot waits for action as HATE tries to gain as much information on Orion as possible, such as wear to find him when he is not fighting. Category:Robots Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321